


Interrupted

by KatieBug1998



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dating, F/F, Injury, Kissing, Love, Making Out, sister reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieBug1998/pseuds/KatieBug1998
Summary: Sam and Dean walk in on you and Claire.





	Interrupted

****"Honey, I'm home," Claire calls from the top of the stairs. Her boots clank loudly against the metal stairs.

"Hey." You get up from your seat at the table. You limp over to meet her.

"Whoa, what happened to your leg," she asks. She hugs you, one armed, a bag of fast food in one hand. She rubs her hand up and down your back a few times before letting go and kissing you once on the lips.

"I hurt it on the last hunt." You shrug and roll your eyes. "Sam and Dean are making me ride the bench for awhile; that's why I'm here."

Claire sets down her stuff on the table and sits on the table. You sit back down. "Sounds bad."

You don't really want to tell Claire how bad it actually was, but she'd be able to tell if you were lying. You hesitate and she says your name quizzically. "Um. There was a lot of blood. I might've passed out once. Or twice."

"Oh, my god," Claire mutters to herself, shaking her head. "What's the damage?"

"Fourteen stitches." Claire tosses her hair over her shoulders and sighs deeply. "Sam said he thinks it tore through some of the muscle. He'd probably yell at me if he even knew I was out of bed."

"I'll yell at you for him if you want," she says threateningly.

"No, I think I'm good." You grin.

"Let's get your cute butt in bed. I brought dinner and a movie."

"How cheesy," you comment.

"Shut up."

• • •

It takes a minute, but you finally manage to arrange yourselves so you and Claire are close but you can also see the laptop playing the movie and have access to the food. While the beginning is on, music playing over the scenery, she asks, "So Sam and Dean are on a hunt, huh?"

"Yeah. Salt and burn. Couple states over," you respond absently.

"What are they hunting?" she asks, seemingly casual.

"Oh, no, junkie. I'm not feeding your habit. We're here to hang out – and other things – not discuss cases and monsters."

"Fine, fine. Let's just watch the movie, you nerd."

You don't really end up watching the movie. You don't even finish eating. "Ow," she says against your lips. She breaks the kiss to close the laptop, which had been stabbing her in the leg, and puts it on the end of the bed. She pulls you towards her tightly. Her lips taste like salt from the fries. Claire throws her leg over you, pulling you even closer. She moans, making you smile. "God."

"What the fuck is going on?" Dean shouts.

You and Claire jump. "Shit," she says. She untangles herself from you and hops off the bed.

Dean points back and forth between you two, stuttering. Sam stands behind Dean, his face a mix of humor and confusion. You sit up in the bed. You put on your most innocent/sorry/little sister face.

"Claire and I are kind of, uh, dating."

"What?" Dean asks, his voice higher than normal. "Since when? How did –? When did –? You–" he points to Claire.

You and Claire explain the situation. By the end, Dean seems cautious, but more accepting than before. "If you hurt her, I swear to God –"

"That's the last thing I want," she says honestly. "We're in love." She reaches over and grabs your hand. She leans down to kiss you.

Dean glares and looks at your brother. "Sam?" Sam shrugs. "You're seriously okay with this?" Dean asks incredulously.

"I don't know. I mean, if they're in love..."

Dean looks at the ceiling then at Claire. "This weekend. You, Jody, and Alex, if she wants, are coming here. I'm cooking."

Claire laughs a little. "What?"

"Hey. This is me being accepting. Don't push your luck," he warns. "Wait, Jody doesn't know, does she?"

"No, but I promise to tell her tonight."

"You'll tell her as soon as you get home. I don't want to see you back here until then, understand?"

You squeeze Claire's hand and glare at her. _Don't say anything snarky; don't blow this_.

"Sure, Dean. I'll leave right now."

Dean looks taken aback, not expecting her to give in so easily. "Okay," he says slowly. "Good."

Claire grabs her stuff and kisses you on the forehead. She squeezes past Sam and Dean and out the door.

"Why are you guys here anyway?"

"Got a call from another hunter who said he was taking care of it," Sam answers.

"I'm gonna save the speech seeing as you're supposed to be _sleeping_ ," Dean says.

A cold shower is probably better for you right now to be honest, but you concede, not wanting to push your luck. "Okay."

Sam helps you under the covers. "I'll check out your leg in the morning." He kisses your forehead, at your hairline. "I'm happy for you," he says quietly. "Don't tell Dean." He smiles conspiratorially. "He'll come around, don't worry." Sam walks up to Dean and pats his shoulder. There's a laugh in his voice as he says, "C'mon, man, let her sleep. You can yell at her later." Sam leaves.

"Does she really make you happy?" he asks.

"Yes." You smile.

Dean lets himself smile a little. "Get some sleep, little sis." He turns out the light. 


End file.
